


Shelter

by sinemoras09



Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: Oboro survives. Gennosuke/Oboro. Alternate ending, post-series. Spoilers for episode 24.
Relationships: Kouga Gennosuke/Oboro





	Shelter

Kyohachiro stood. "She's still alive," he said. He turned to his men. "She's still alive!"

The circle closed. Kyohachiro touched Gennosuke's shoulder.

"She will live," Kyohachiro said. Gennosuke stared wordlessly as his men descended upon Oboro and took up her body. "I promise you, Kouga Gennosuke, she will live."

*****

Oboro woke in darkness. Unable to focus, the room around her seemed blurred, nothing but dark shapes and shadows looming around her. "Oboro-dono," someone said, and from the darkness she could see Gennosuke's face.

"Gennosuke-sama." Oboro struggled to sit upright. "Where--"

"Rest, Oboro-dono." His voice seemed to float farther and farther away, as if disappearing into the mist. "You must conserve your strength."

Oboro closed her eyes. "I am in heaven," Oboro said.

She sank into sleep again, pressed up against Gennosuke's arms.

*****

Her eyes flew open, and in the dark she could see.

Hands flying up to her chest, Oboro touched the bandages wrapped around her breast. "You survived," Gennosuke said, and Oboro whirled around.

"Gennosuke-sama!" Oboro threw herself into his arms. "Gennosuke-sama, my love..." She wept against his chest, felt his hand rest lightly in her hair. "Surely this is heaven," Oboro said, and she could feel him start to smile. She pulled away slightly, and looked up into his face. "I thought I was dead," Oboro said. She took Gennosuke's hand and rested it over her heart. "I thought..."

"You missed," Gennosuke said. There was a light in his eyes, and Oboro had never seen him happier. "The blade just barely missed your heart. If you had just gone lower--"

Oboro sagged. "I cannot even kill myself properly," Oboro said, and Gennosuke laughed into her hair.

"Oboro-dono," Gennosuke said. "It was Hattori Kyohachiro who saved us. It was he who sent the doctors to tend to our wounds, and it is thanks to him that we survive." A hand gently rested on her head. Oboro closed her eyes as Gennosuke stroked her hair. "According to the scroll, we both killed each other in battle. But it was Kyohachiro's wish that we live. We can be married, Oboro-dono." Gennosuke pulled back and searched Oboro's face. "We can be married, and we can be one."

"Gennosuke-sama." Oboro looked up at him with large eyes. "You will be my husband," she said. They kissed, and Oboro pressed her face against his neck. He felt warm and Oboro relished the feeling of her face buried into the folds of his hakama. She was about to fall asleep when the realization hit her: she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"There is only one pallet," Oboro said. She looked up at Gennosuke. "Gennosuke-sama?"

"I--" He reddened, and it made Oboro's heart swell. "It was Kyohachiro's idea that we stay together," Gennosuke said. "That I would stay by your side to make up for our time apart. If it pleases you, I shall ask to be removed," Gennosuke said.

"Gennosuke-sama." Oboro hugged him tight. "I will not let you leave."

They kissed again, and Oboro curled up beside him, one small hand pressed against Gennosuke's heart.


End file.
